Integrated circuits employ a variety of different means for interconnecting and isolating various regions thereof. Commonly, PN junctions are employed for isolation although oxide isolation is also employed. Interconnections are commonly formed by metalized contacts for direct connections and by epitaxial and diffused regions for resistive connections. Commonly, resistive connections require additional space and additional processing steps which are disadvantageous in integrated circuits and the manufacture thereof.
The present invention provides a very simply formed buried high resistance connection or load between isolated regions of an integrated circuit.